


A Beary Big Problem

by HanaMayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bears, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMayhem/pseuds/HanaMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Gamzee wake up as bears. It is mostly a terrible experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beary Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> why i do this
> 
> why is this the first fanfic i upload here
> 
> _i am so sorry_

There was in all certainty no possible way that Gamzee was not to blame for the current situation. At least, that’s what Kanaya thought. After all, it wasn’t every day one woke up and found themselves changed into a furry cave dwelling beast.

A bear, more specifically.

Naturally, Kanaya punched Gamzee in the snout for this action, because no one else could be this stupid. Or could horde as many useless items to have one that could change someone into a bear. It would also explain why he ALSO was a bear, and no one else was. Well, it didn’t explain why Kanaya was a bear, but she figured there was no time for details! Get angry first, ask for motives later.

So she punched him in the snout again, this time because she couldn’t understand him. For whatever reason, turning into a bear did not give Kanaya or Gamzee the magical ability of understanding bear-speak, bearanese, bearian, or whatever it was called. No, it was mostly that they spoke in roars and grumbles. This left the two of them quite confused and unsure of how to communicate.

And then, of course, Rose always had an opinion, some insightful knowledge that Kanaya herself did not possess, granted to Rose by her seer powers –

“You must kiss, obviously.”

No. No Rose, this was the worst idea. Kanaya had not before heard such a horrendous idea.  She growled. Rose remained steadfast.

“You have both been cursed,” she said, calm in the face of an angry white glowing Bearnaya. “And curses can only be broken by a kiss.”

There was a hush. Dave cut in.

“Why don’t you kiss her then?”

This was widely regarded as a STUPID QUESTION because honestly who in their right mind would kiss an angry bear. No one, that’s who.

Gamzee wiggled his beary bushy eyebrows.

Kanaya sighed, resigned to her fate.

They embraced each other, paws upon each other’s cheek, faces close enough to feel the other’s breathing. The world stopped.

And they kissed. It was a magical moment, and then –

Kanaya’s alarm went off. She awoke, even more confused that she was before. The troll proceeded to vow to never eat before bed again.


End file.
